epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 2 - Loygansono55 vs Jella141
Welcome! This is the long...very long awaited rap battle for round two of the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament between beloved bureaucrat Loygansono55 and Rick Grimes obsessor Jella141. It was released on August 1st, 2015. Cast Loygansono55 as himself Jella141 as himself Other Bobdave as himself (cameo) Meatholl as himself (cameo) Lyrics 'Loygansono55:' Prepare for the new worst year of your life when I'm on the mic! This'll be your second adventure to end before it takes flight! Cause putting me against this sheriff? What a total cop out! Make you wish that you had dropped out when I knock a cop out! With a blow to the gut that makes you lose your shit more Than when you blew your butt all over Zeus vs Thor! Leave you looking like a walker when I'm spitting atomic Sticking these lines in your face like when your eyes are glued to comics! 'Jella141:' Alright, you may be the bureaucrat here, but I’m taking charge of this battle. You’re in for one hell of a brutal ride, so you better hold onto this sheriff’s saddle. While Bob’s making swaggy raps, you’re getting hard over him like cement. You’re just a wannabe rapper, whose brain’s even thicker than your accent! I can see why you’re a Scot; the only balls you’ve got are made of haggis! I’ll shove a golf club up your ass and make you squirm like a maggot! I’d rather battle naked Shulk, at least he’d probably have some better rhymes! I’ll see you for the next ass whooping in my second verse. Sincerely, MC Grimes. 'Loygansono55:' Your raps are the most useless edits that the Wiki's gotten! I'd give that honour to your stories, but wait, they're forgotten! I've seen eggplants work more magic when they grab Pit But you've still got one thing in common: You have no mating habits! So here's the 411 for you, 141: your final countdown's running out! Step to me and you'll be Dead whether you're Walking or running out! If you think your second verse will do the trick, you're in denial! Because once I've heard one of your lines, I've heard Jamahl! 'Jella141:' You call those disses? The only good raps you make are against your own sister! My transcendent technique of technical turd trashing texts is a tortuous tongue-twister! How ironic being the most active crat; you’re lazier than a fucking sloth! “Hey Loyg, can you do this?” “Ehhhhhhhh” Like seriously man, stick to being a mod! I’ll leave you demoted, outvoted, garroted, with your genitalia eroded! I’ll hold you down and watch you gasp for air as you’re being lyrically deep-throated! You should just go back to Skype and talk about doing anal with Jude! And if I’m going to rub away your victory so quickly, at least pass the lube! Who won? Rick Grimes Carl Grimes Neither of those people took part in this battle Yes Meat's sock Category:Blog posts